Twisted Destinies
by jaylowtie159
Summary: Jack Mcgrath, the son of the legendary Cole Mcgrath, forces himself to believe the world he once knew was all made up and that he lived in a world ridden with the deadly blacklight virus, but soon realizes that not only everything was true about his past, but that he contained a great and ancient power within his very soul... the power of travel.
1. Prologue

Things happen for a reason, right? I don't know. Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't. And what do I have to show for it? Well, who the fuck knows?

I don't know how I got here, if the life I thought I lived was true, or I'm just plain crazy. Am I crazy? If I am, how would I know if I'm crazy? Have I really gone mad? I will never know. All I know is, I've been through hell. I mean, like, **HELL**.  
Not literally, but you know what I mean.

Oh, I haven't really introduced myself, now have I? Not that it really matters, but my name is jack, Jack McGrath. Cool name, huh? Honestly, I don't really know if it's my real name, but it's the name I know, the name I thought I grew up with. My father was supposedly Cole McGrath, the man that was able to control electricity. Honestly, I would have guessed that such a man never existed, only to know one frightening truth, I have the same exact powers as him.

I know, it sounds crazy, but it's true. I can also control electricity. But I'm a little... "DIFFERENT" from my "dad". I'm also able to create and manipulate fire and ice. Ounce again, this might not seem true to you, but I'm also dumbfounded about myself.

I'm also what is called a "prototype". Yes, I'm infected with Blacklight, but I'm different, as I said before. I myself was recruited by Alex mercer, both my leader and my infector. I resisted at first, but I soon fell in love with the virus. Every time I consumed someone or something, I got stronger. Soon, I became Alex's right hand man.

I must say, I have been loyal and helpful to him for a while, until one day, he fought James Heller. Unfortunately, Alex was killed and consumed by Heller, and became the most powerful of the evolved. To make matters worse, he had unwillingly consumed most of the out brake of the virus.

I would have tried to have revenge for killing Alex. That is until I found out that Alex had kidnapped Heller's daughter, Maia. After about a month of anger and throwing the remaining infected people at walls, I calmed down and silently forgave him.

Wait, did I get off topic? Oops, my fault. I forgot to explain why I thought I became mad. Well, apart of me mysteriously arriving at a random place, having strange elemental powers and having god-like biological powers from Blacklight, IT happened again. And by _IT_, I mean randomly appearing at a whole different location that doesn't make any sense.

You see, it all started when I found out I had TWO different colors of electricity. How is this weird? Well, my electricity was originally blue, until I got infected, of course. The color was then transformed to a reddish orangish color. But then, out of nowhere, the electricity showing on one of my arms turned blue, WHILE the electricity stayed red on the other.

Now, this is actually scientifically impossible, but it was happening. Weeks passed, and I continued to experiment with with this new electricity I have discovered, which had lead me to discover that I was able to teleport. I was ecstatic! I never really believed in teleportation, but this is just fucking crazy! Then, I tried some thing else.

Since I was able to hold blue electricity in one arm and red in the other, I figured that I could try to combine the colors, and see what would happen. God I regret my everlasting curiosity. Why? Well, when I tried to combine the two colors, which was VERY difficult, I was surrounded by blinding, violet light and instantly blacked out.

Shit, when that happened, I remembered having this happen before. I honestly thought I died, but when I woke up, I decided that I really was crazy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just want to let you all know that the setting of this story is in a movie called "The Thing." The movie is awesome... Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness. That's all I know for now. Pure darkness... Alone... Exhausted... Weak... And...cold? No, I can't feel. This is a dream. A dream of an overcoming, black nothing and...cold? Wait, if this is a dream, then how can I feel cold?

_Is this feeling real?_ I wondered. Then I... HEARD some thing... _Wait, heard? I... I'm not supposed to hear. Aren't I unconscious? Wait, if I'm unconscious, then how am I consciously thinking? Am I awake? Or is this all part of an_ all too vivid _dreamless sleep?_

For a moment, I forgot about the noise I heard earlier, but now that I noticed the new sound, I pondered upon it once more. It sounded like a... Storm? Perhaps it was storm, but it wouldn't really make sense. The month is... What month was it? Well, I don't care. But why is it so cold? Was I found by blackwatch? If I was, are they trying to freeze me?

That question bored itself deeply into my mind. Sudden horror then came over me. Instinctively, I opened my eyes and jumped up, half expecting to be locked inside a freezer with 15 inch thick steel walls around me. But I wasn't in a freezer. I wasn't in a building either. In fact, there are no buildings in sight.

Confusion clouded my mind when I studied my surroundings. There was nothing but ice around were medium sized icebergs in the distance, snow was furiously falling from the sky and I was standing on snow covered ice. The sun as beginning to set, so I guessed it was about four or five in the afternoon.

I shoved the tips of my fingers under my armpits. IT WAS FREEZING OUT HERE! I was covered in snow and my fingers were almost frozen solid. That's when the shivering kicked in. I was shivering so furiously that I looked worse than a woman's turned on vibrator!

_What the fuck is going on!?_ I thought. _How the hell did I end up here?_

I tried to recall the last memory I had before this. Okay, I was experimenting with my electrical powers, and, well, that's all I remember.

"That's all I remember!? Goddammit!" I shouted. Well, at least my voice wasn't damaged by the cold. I tried to remember more, but a strong wave of ice cold air stung my face.

"You know what? Screw the memory! I need to find a cabin or something," I said to myself. I can't survive in this weather, my body won't adapt this fast.

I looked around and spotted my back pack on the ground. With some effort, I bent down and picked it up. No part of my body hurt at all, but I felt a little weak.

I was confused, dazed mostly. How the hell did I end up here? I pondered upon the question, but focused on finding shelter. There usually was some military base doing cross genetic-research on the blacklight virus, or it could possibly be blackwatch units patrolling the area.

I then began my long, resentful walk towards a, hopefully, a base. It only took a few minutes to realize that I couldn't feel my fingers. I lifted my trembling hands and stared at my frozen fingers. And by frozen, I mean, literally, my fingers miraculously froze up to the point where the ice reached the bone.

_Shit_, I thought. I needed to find a cabin, and fast. I continued to struggle with Walking through thick snow.

_God it's cold!_ I thought. _Where is a fucking cabin when you need one!?_ My  
body began to move slower as I walked further. Both of my legs felt as if there was ice-cold razor blades were cutting through them. My whole body was getting weaker, feeling numb. I don't know how long I'll last in this weather.

My mind began to cloud. I couldn't think straight. _Wait, what am I doing? Where am I?_ A voice said in my mind. _I'm walking_, I mentally replied._ I'm looking for a place to warm up._

My pace was slowing down. _So...Weak..._ I thought. _Can... Barely... ... Move..._

There was a deep throbbing in my head, hurting more and more within each pulse it made. There was also a weight on my shoulders. What was it? I was about to stop to examine my back, but the memory of me picking up my backpack kept me on my trail.

My legs started to feel like two, heavy blocks of ice, tempting me to fall.  
The sky then darkened, looking like it was about six o' clock. Fortunately, the snowfall lightened up a bit, so that was a good sign. But that didn't help my freezing state. Great, another reason why I hate wint-

I saw something shining in the distance. What was it? I wondered. Is it the military? As I brought myself closer, I made out five figures walking near to my direction, carrying large packs on their backs.

I felt my heart give way. I stopped dead in my tracks. Slowly, I lifted my arms in the air, waving them to catch their attention. I tried to shout out to them, but I only managed to croak. They continued to walk, not noticing my freezing condition.

I waved and waved for what seemed years, but couldn't catch their attention. Finally, one of them saw me and alerted the whole group. Sooner or later, they all started running towards me. I too started walking to them, but I tripped on a misshapen block of ice after a few steps. I did my best to get up, but couldn't move.

Once again, I was dazed and confused, even when the unknown group of people rushed to my aid. One of them turned me over my back and spoke. A mans voice reached my ears, but I couldn't understand him. I didn't know why, until another spoke to him.

Then he faced me. His voice was also male, and sounded middle aged.

"He's an American! He obviously speaks English," the man said." Hey, kid, you okay? If you can here me, say something,"

I tried to speak. It was hard, but I managed a few words :"S-so... C-c-cold..."

My vision started to fade away. I was so weak... So tired...  
My eyes involuntarily slid up and I saw only darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm really sorry if it took a bit too long for me to write up a new chapter, but at least i did just now. Am i right? No? ok. maby not, but my brain had unknowingly died and recently came back to life, so thats my explanation for being tardy. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Voices clouded around my mind as I tried to make sense on to what was going on. What was going on? What is happening to me? Am I unconscious again?

Once again, I felt cold, but it wasn't as furiously as before. There was cold, but there was also….

Warmth? What is this? How can I feel warm and cold at the same time? I thought.

I heard voices once again. They sounded like everlasting echoes through a deep tunnel, but they were more apparent with each passing moment.

"….._I podayte telo V shkaf, Dzheyms_," said a voice. "Ugh, _ya sobirayus' poluchit' mnogo bumazhnoy raboty, kogda chinovniki dobrat'sya syuda_." I didn't recognize the language at all. _Was it German? Or was it Russian?_ I wondered. I couldn't tell, but I didn't care. I was too tired to care, and I began to worry about where I was. _Am I safe? Or have i been caught?_

I tried to move, but I was too weak. My body felt numb, but that didn't mean I couldn't feel at all. I felt something gingerly touch my arms and lifted me up with ease. I opened my eyes and attempted to visualize my situation.

Aparently, I was being carried away through a narrow hallway. My vision was a bit cloudy, but I could make out some metal shelves, racks and a few paintings on the wall. I had guessed that my carrier was a man, given the fact that he had bulging muscles with a thick turtle-neck sweater. His hair was long, dark and wiry. I couldn't really see his face, but I was able to make out a few distinct facial features using my peripheral vision. His features were soft, warm and kind for his muscular body.

I began to worry. _Where is he taking me?_ I thought._ Are they going to experiment on me like the last time?_ A seed of nervousness was planted deep into my stomach, making me fearful of what was going to happen.

After a minute or two, I was laid onto a hard, cold surface. I can feel? I thought. Well, I guess that means I'm not lucid dreaming again. But that thought only brought in more fear in me.

_Shit_. I thought. _I'm caught! I have to fight back!_ I tied moving again, and succeeded in only shifting my arms. I heard a gasp and some shouting.

"Roland! Roland!_ Mal'chiki zhivy! On zhiv!_" He shouted. With my parted eyes, I saw a worried look on the face of the man that carried me. He rushed over to my side and placed his ear on my chest. Within seconds, he gave a yelp of surprise and hopefully checked my pulse again.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhnnnn…" I groaned. The man nearly jumped out of his skin. I began shifting my body, doing the best I can to recover from the icy ordeal from outside (by now, I had already assumed I was inside a building of some sort).

"ER, hey kid! Hang in there, alright? We're gonna help you," he said. His accent was thick compared to a German man, but somewhat similar. "Roland, _tashchi svoyu zadnitsu syuda! Ty mne nuzhen!_"

Within seconds, another man entered the room. It also seemed that he didn't see me shift from my position at all.

I twisted the muscles in my neck, trying to get a good look at him. He was tall, thin and blonde with dark but pale complexion. His eyes were hazel, with an irritated look in them.

"Will you pipe down, James!?" The man said. "Yer yellin' is givin' me a head ache!" But my carrier just shook his head and hastily but carefully put me onto something with cushion.

"T-the boy is still alive!" My carrier exclaimed. I assumed that his name was James, which was pretty obvious. "He's breathing, Albert! He's breathing!"

The man only shook his head. "I know you feel bad about the boys death, mate, but he's dead. You have to accept that,"

"He's not dead! He's breathing!" James said. "_Gde Ty, chert voz'mi, Roland!? Chto vy! Ty mne nuzhen!_" Again, he was speaking the language, but I didn't know what he was saying.

"Shut up, you little wanker!" The man shouted, clearly angry. "Roland says he died an hour ago. His heart stopped, remember? You were even there!"

"I know, but the hearts beating again!" James said. "Look, I'll prove it," And with that, James quickly went over to the man named Albert and forced him over to my

side.

"Hey! 'Et the fuck off me!" Albert yelled. "I said, 'et off m-" He stopped talking immediately once his hand was laid on my chest. A split second later, he drew his hand back and backed away.

"What….. What the Devil…?" He babbled. His face then began to pale as he realized that I really was still alive. Even with all the commotion, I remained stationary, unmoving for what felt like an eternity.

"R-Roland! _Idi syuda! Seychas!_" Yelled Albert. In the meantime, James ran out and began to pull everyone into the room. In about five minutes, the whole room was buzzing with activity.

Some were women and most were men. One of them, a tall, thin man with dirty blonde hair, was the one in charge. I guessed he was captain or something.

"Where's the doctor?" The seem-to-be captain asked, completely cool compared to the others. "And wasn't this boy supposed to be dead?"

"Er, Roland is in building three, sir," said Albert, throwing a thick blanket over me. "He's analyzing the tissue from that…. that thing we found in the ice."

"Is he, now?" He said. "Go fetch him. I'm afraid we need him for a few moments," and with that, he strolled out of the room without giving a single fuck about anything.

_Asshole_, I thought. But a strange feeling came over me. It just…came. But what was it? I felt empty. Not on the inside, but a little on the outside. I felt… Lonely? No, that wasn't it. Or was it? I definitely felt something vast around me, but it was a good feeling. Like, I felt superior compared to everyone else. But why? Why did I feel this way?

Whatever, I thought. I'm not worried about that right now. What I am worried about is what is going to happen next. Even in the midst of the situation, I did notice something else strange.

With all the commotion, I saw a teenage girl to my right. She was standing in the doorway, halfway hidden by the left side of the doorless doorway. But that wasn't the strange part. What was strange was that she showed either little or no emotion at all. In fact, it looked as if she didn't care at all. Instead, she looked quite curious about me.

Before I could really think about it, that's when Roland finally showed up.

* * *

***Please leave reviews! I'm actually curious on to what you guys think of my story so far.***


End file.
